Sabaku(gaahina)
by Amore Amore1
Summary: Unas simples palabras fueron lo que desencadenó un gran amor.
1. chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Salto al precipicio

EL sol del desierto brillaba con intensidad sobre sus cabezas, su piel transpiraba sin parar, aun asi caminaba contenta de huir de la monotonia de la mansion Hyuga y sus obligaciones.

Despues de la guerra no quedaban buenas misiones por seguir y la calma hacia mella en su marchito corazón, nunca obtuvo una respuesta y cansada de seguir esperando tomo el escape mas facil.

Unos meses en Suna serían favorables, conocer un tipo de vida totalmente distinto al que acostumbraba, empaparse de todo lo habido y por haber.

si ahi estaba ella la timida Hinata Hyuga de 19 años caminado con su equipo al agreste Sunakagure, sus compañeros no decian nada, incluso el extrovertida Kiba estaba callado, sólo observaban como la cara de Hinata cambiaba constantemente de feliz a completamenta y absolutamente desolada.

Ninguno comentaba nada, puesto que sabian que la muerte de Neji habia dejado un profundo dolor en el alma de Hinata y apesar de ser sus mejores amigos no podrian llenar el vacio que ella sentia.

Sus diminutos pies se undian en la arena y la temperatura se sentia incluso atravez de sus botas ninja.La sensacion era...como explicarlo gratificante, poder sentir su piel arder la hacia sentir viva si ¡Viva! por tonto que pareciera aveces olvidaba quien era y de verdad no sabia cual era su mision en la vida.

El poder tener la dicha de salir de Konoha sin dar explicaciones, apesar de ser reconocida por participar en la guerra las cosas no habían cambiado mucho y ahora no habia nadie en el souke para darle animos y hacerla sentir acompañada y aveces apoyada.

Neji, si el tan estricto e imparcial Neji, a pesar de todo siempre tenia guardada una mirada de cariño y preocupacion para ella, aunque fuera por un segundo su semblante frio cambiaba y eso era lo que la hacia sentir en casa, ahora que el no estaba se sentia mas sola que nunca y la tristeza y la culpa la carcomia.

Pero sabia a el no le hubiera gustado verla deprimida encerrada en su habitacion durante todo un año llorando su perdida como lo hizo.

Asi que un dia de tantos se armo de valor, se levanto de su cama, tomo un baño, comio lo que le habia dejado la servidumbre y salio a caminar rumbo ala torre Hokage.

Cuando entro Kakashi la miro sorprendido pero no dijo nada solo sonrio debajo de su mascara y la saludo.

ella fue la que hablo y pidió permiso para hir a suna a conocer su herbolaria, era de conocimiento de todos que los Hyugas tenian un amplio conocimiento en el tema pero Kakashi sabia lo que ella pretendia y con gusto firmo su permiso.

Y ahi estaba caminado bajo el intenso sol del desierto con sus compañeros.

Un sonido fuerte resono en el desierto, los tres se agacharon al instante con kunai en mano.

Akamaru gruñia.

.-calmate amigo-.decia Kiba preocupado.

Otro sonido aun mas fuerte acompañada de una gran explosion levanto una gran cantidad de arena que cayo sobre ellos y enmedio de esa conmoción el Kazekage de Sunakagure estaba en lo alto suspendido de una alfombra de arena agarrando su brazo herido mientras caia vertiginosamente a un gran cañon que se encontraba bajo el.

Para Hinata todo fue en camara lenta la arena caia alrededor de Gaara cual diamantes brillando por el sol y su cabello carmesi se mesia como sangre en el agua, sus fieros ojos verdes zafiro miraban a un punto fijo y de pronto los cerro y empezo a caer.

El corazón de Hinata latio a mil por hora y sus pies se movieron con vida propia sin darse cuenta, hasta que salto al precipicio en direccion de Gaara con los brazos abiertos y la preocupacion dibujada en su rostro.

escucho a lo lejos los gritos de Kiba y Shino pero su mente solo pensaba en el Kazekage y como no soportaria ver otra muerte mas.

cerro las piernas y junto sus brazos a su cuerpo en un intento en hir mas rapido y funcionó , lo alcanzo y con todas sus fuerzas lo abrazó, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin parar mientras hiban hacia arriba por la fuerza en que caian.

Lo abrazo mas fuerte al ver cerca el final del recorrido y penso que si ese era su final de los dos por lo menos se hirian juntos y se harian compañia.

Su barbilla descansaba en el hombro de él mientras sus brazos estaban sosteniendo su cintura con fuerza y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las de el, con mucho esfuerzo y entre lagrimas le dijo al oido.

.-Gaara-kun, despierta, no puedes morir, tu gente te espera, pero si es lo que deseas no hiras sólo pues te acompañare hasta el final-.

Lo decia en serio, no tenia por quien vivir, siempre habia vivido para y por los demas, no tenia sentido seguir.

la desolacion la golpeo de nuevo y un inmenso dolor en el pecho hizo que le costara respirar, pero para su sorpresa Gaara volteo a verla y con sus ojos frios la observo fijamente sin apartar la vista ni un instante, le enredo sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su diminuta cintura pegandola a su pecho y sintio como la arena corria alrededor de ellos y como poco a poco bajaba la velocidad hasta llegar al suelo.

tocaron el suelo y él seguia observandola hasta que volvio a perder el conocimiento y sus ojos verdes se cerraron de nuevo.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que olvido respirar y empezo a toser con violencia mientras bajaba del cuerpo de Kazekage asustada.

Miro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que la caida habia sido muy larga tanto que no lograba observar desde que lugar cayeron.

la realidad la despertó y vomito estrepitosamente del miedo y la adrenalina que todavía corria por sus venas.

el cuerpo del Kage tendido al frente suyo y palido como el papel la regreso ala realidad.

activo su byakugan y encontro una cueva en la que podria atender al Kazekage, lo arrastro a duras penas ya que su complexión pequeña no la ayadaba mucho y lo acomodo mientras sacaba su saco de dormir y preparaba fuego para pasar la fria noche del desierto.

Desvistio a Gaara y curo sus heridas tenia grandes ematomas y quemadas en todo el cuerpo.

Con mucho cuidado lo vistio de nuevo y entro en el saco de dormir juntoa él mientras temblaba de frio, hiba a ser una noche muy larga...

continuara...


	2. Sándalo y Arena

el exceso de calor la despertó ,la Temperatura subia intensamente, sentia que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento del sofoco que sentia.

Aspiró un olor a sandalo y arena.recordó lo que habia pasado un dia anterior y abrio los ojos súbitamente.

No habia sido un sueño, nunca se creyo capaz de hacer aquello y ahora estaba metida en un saco de dormir con el Kazekage de la arena, el supuestamente terrorifico demonio de la arena, aunque viendolo dormido parecia un ángel.

Respiraba tranquilamente mientras estaba casi arriba de ella dándole la espalda, ahora sabía por que se sentia sofocada, el Kazekage la estaba aplastando.

Como pudo lo hizo a un lado y salió de la bolsa de dormir y se estiro, su cuerpo estaba transpirando y su garganta estaba muy seca, saco su cantimplora y dio un pequeño trago, tambien tenia que hacer que el Kazekage bebiera.

Se acercó a él y como pudo lo sentó, abrio la cantimplora y la puso en sus finos labios pero no podia hacer que tragara con un suspiro de frustración dejo de hacerlo.

fruncio el seño y dio un trago grande, su cara se puso roja como el tómate y decidida se hacerco alos labios del pelirrojo, con precaución y asegurandose que no estuviera consciente ya que su timides y verguenza no podria con ello,

junto sus labios a los suyos y abrio su boca con las manos y poco a poco le pasaba el agua mientras trataba de hacerlo tragar.

al sentir que su garganta se movia suspiro aliviada y se separo despacio.

parecia que Kamisama ese dia no la favorecía ya que se topo con los ojos verdes de el mirandola fijamente de nuevo sin un solo ademán de moverse.

Su cara rápidamente se puso colorada hasta las orejas y sentia que el aire le faltaba ya que en la posición en que estaban era bastante incómoda.

el Kazekage estaba sentado con las piernas extendidas en el piso y ella estaba arrodillada en medio de ellas con sus manos en su cara y su rostro a unos centímetros de la de él.

tan rapido como un rayo se separo y volteo el rostro viendo a otro lado.

.-¿Se...se siente bi...en Kazekage-sama?-.dijo en un susurro nervioso por lo acontecido.

Gaara la observaba sin decir una palabra lo que la ponia mas nerviosa.

Él trato de levantarse pero estaba tan débil que volvio a caer y Hinata corrio a su lado para tratar de levantarlo.

Sus miradas de nuevo chocaron.

.-¿Donde estamos?-.dijo Gaara con un susurro ronco que estremeció ala peliazul.

.-En el desierto de Suna, mas no se donde exactamente -.dijo ella.

Era obvio que Gaara no estaba cien porciento conciente, apenas se estaba recuperando.

cerro los ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho.

.-Dame un momento-.dijo él.

Hinata sabía que se sentia mal pero no lo reconocería y mejor guardo silencio.

estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el la observaba de nuevo con sus ojos en una fina linea y su cara inmutable como siempre.

Gaara no hayaba palabras para lo que habia pasado.

Penso que era una alucinación cuando empezo a caer con su cuerpo adolorido, creyo que por fin iba a terminar con su interminable soledad y sufrimiento.

Y al caer sabía que nadie se iba a tomar el tiempo de levantarlo si su cara estaba echa una con el suelo y si seguía con vida lo dejarían morir de sed y dolor,después de todo no iba a ser tan malo morir nadie lo extrañaría , alomejor Naruto se sentiría mal por un momento pero nada mas.

Pero ocurrio esto o mas bien ella aparecio como de un cuento de hadas de esos que se le cuenta a los niños chiquitos, su cabello negro con reflejos azules bailaba al compas del viento mientras caia con los brazos abiertos para ¡él! y lagrimas cristalinas brillando por el fuerte sol llendo hacia arriba como diminutos diamantes y sus aperlados ojos se miraba el sufrimiento y la tristeza, lo curioso es que no era lastima, odio, rencor ni asco , que era alo que estaba acostumbrado a notar en las miradas de las personas a su alrededor.

Y lo mas extraño fue cuando le susurro al oido con profundo dolor.

.- _Gaara-kun,_ _despierta_ , _no puedes_ _morir, tu gente te espera_ , _pero si es lo que deseas no iras solo,_ pues te acompañare hasta el final-.

cuando escucho hablar ala joven que se aferraba a su cuerpo sin ningun miedo de él, fue cuando algo hizo click en su cabeza y su pecho se sintio cálido ¿Por que? no lo sabia pero había sido lo mas extraño que le habia pasado jamas.

asi que abrio los ojos de nuevo y alcanzo a usar su ultimo chakra para llevar al suelo y ponerla a salvo, seguía sin entender por que sintio la inmensa nesesidad de protegerla y volver a escuchar su voz.

Asi que cuando amaneció y se dio cuenta que estaban durmiendo en el mismo lugar la observo por muchas horas tratando de entenderla pero no pudo y cuando noto que su respiración cambiaba le dio la espalda y se hizo el dormido haber que hacia.

Lo movio con suma delicadeza como si él fuera a romperse pero envez de molestarlo se sintio bien y después cuando no pudo hacer que bebiera la escuchó suspirar preocupada.

Nunca se imaginó que haria eso y apesar de que no tenia mucha experiencia en que alguien se tomara el tiempo para ayudarlo se sorprendio muchisimo al sentir su boca junto a la de él y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos.

Nunca habia tenido a una mujer tan cerca, mas bien nadie se queria acercar al temible asesino y sintio tan bien y mucho mas cuando la vio sonrojarse y tartamudear ¡Si era rara! pero le agradaba.

.-¿Se siente bien Kazekage-sama?-.

otra vez ese tono de voz preocupado que hacia palpitar a su corazón a mil por hora.

.-Recoge tus cosas vamos a Suna-.dijo tan serio como siempre.

Hinata recogio todo rapido y salio detras de el poniendose su mochila de misiones en la espalda.

cuando estubo ala par con él sintio la arena deslizarse alrededor de ella causandole cosquillas

Gaara escuchó su risa como capanitas y cuando volteo vio que la arena le hacia cosquillas y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver la cara de diversión de ella y volvio la vista al frente.

la arena formo una alfombra bajo ellos llevandolos hacia la ciudad de Sunakagure.


End file.
